Defying the Laws of
by Dawn of Daybreak
Summary: Naruto is forced to take refuge in another world by his own blunder. His descions will help shape the world and lives of those he interacts with. Can he deal with the consequences? -A Naruto/Bleach crossover/ Chapter 1 Re-edited / Chapter 2 is on the way!
1. Defying the Laws of

Title: Defying the Laws of…

**Title: Defying the Laws of…**

**Author: Ignorant One **

**Words: 3,388 **

**Description: A pilot chapter of a new series as Naruto is forced to take refuge in another world by his own blunder. His decision, while carrying no major consequence, will help shape the worlds and lives of those he interacts with.**

**Authors Note #1: I would like to extend a huge welcome to Metal Chick Crisis 2040 for her help in being a helpful beta to this chapter! Her expertise in stuff yet to be revealed will be of great value.**

**And for the people looking for a sequel to my fic "Sake"….please be patient… as I have no idea for what I am going to write for it. If you want to give me your ideas to kick-start my thinking, it would be much appreciated. :D **

**Also, this is a crossover fic, and NOT a "Super Naruto Gets a Harem"…I despise those… :(** **So which series this fic crosses over with will remain a mystery until chapter two.**

Talking: "Blah"

Thoughts: _Blah._

Kyuubi Talking: **"Blah"**

Kyuubi Thoughts: _**Blah**_

Jutsu/Techniques: **Random no Jutsu!**

It was a bad day for Fox of ANBU squad four, two of his teammates, Deer and Cat, was in a heap behind him, and the third squad member, Raven, was currently locked in mortal combat with missing ninja known as Kisame. Naruto gritted his teeth as he ducked out of the way of a barrage of kunai that came in from the trees, his hands in a position familiar to this Leaf ninja. Naruto needed time, a commodity he didn't have. "Well if you don't have time, make some! **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

Without another word thirty clones burstinto existence and went off to preoccupy the shark-like shinobi formerly from the Hidden Mist**; **while only shadows of their master, the clones were quite capable of keeping the Shinobi Swordsman busy, allowing Raven to fall back to the rest of group. "Raven! Itachi, as you may know, is staying to the tree line. I need you to fend him off until I can get Deer and Cat evacuated. My clones can defend me against most of the pointy objects; you just fend off his jutsu."

Fox could feel the Uchiha's smirk slide across his face behind the Raven mask. Both ANBU nodded to each other. Naruto turned back to his fallen comrades and dropped to his knees, pausing only to create more shadow clones to send after the irate, blue Akatsuki member. The ANBU looked over the injuries of his two fellow teammates. Deer's form was littered with kunai and shurikin; a welcome present from Akatsuki. Luckily his armor had managed to stop the brunt of them,the metal plates and dense cloth preventing vital areas from being hit; but the weapons rendered the shinobi immobile none the less.

Of the two injured in the initial ambush, Cat, Team 4's taicho, had gotten off with the least amount of injury; but being punched into a tree by Kisame was enough toknock her out cold. Just to be sure on his taicho's status, Naruto double checked her, and breathed a sigh of relief when he surmised that she was going to have only heavy bruising and an excruciating headache. He then turned back to Deer and gingerly gripped one of the blades**,** "This is going to hurt Shika, but I got to."

Deer growled deep in his throat before letting out an annoyed sigh, "Tch, just do it. How troublesome."

Fox began to yank the blades out of the lazy tactician; groans of discontent accompanied each pull**. **Despite the intense pain, Deer tried to initiate a conversation, trying to get his brilliant mind on other things besides the razor-sharp objects being extricated from his body. "Fox, how are you going to get us out? I've looked over the maps, and Akatsuki has the high ground; the mountains to the north, and the lake to the south… gnh! Easy with the blades! Pull directly out, not at an angle; don't need you causing more damage! Man, this is such a _drag_"

Fox followed Deer's instructions and began to carefully slide the kunai out of the smaller man's form; faintly remembering that Shikamaru didn't have his freakish healing abilities. Once the final kunai was pulled, Naruto, despite the tense situation, chuckled sheepishly as he formed a hundred clones to keep Kisame busy. The vulpine ANBU was about to reach into his pouch to retrieve his medical kitwhen there was a clag of metal on metal. This was accompanied by a loud whizzing sound as a kunai shot past his skull; he ducked instinctively and shouted, "Damnit Teme! I'm working here! Why didn't you block that one?!"

Raven landed in between Naruto as he intercepted a barrage of kunai that had just exited the tree line. Another wave of kunai came from the opposite side of the clearing, and with Sharingan fueled reflexes, Raven rolled over Fox's back while simultaneously grabbing Naruto's katana from its sheath. Using his own blade in conjunction with the blonde's, Sasuke effortlessly swept the cloned kunai away from himself and his three companions. "Here is an idea; how about you pay more attention to your surroundings, dobe! I can't block them all!

And Raven was right. With a flurry of flashing leaves and hundreds of whistling sounds accompanied by the sultry statements of **"Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**, nearly two hundred kunai flooded towards them in all directions. "Aw fuck!" Fox proclaimed as his hands formed the seal to create his own kage bushins, and the dozens shadow clones deflected what they could while protecting the vulpine ANBU as he began rudimentary first-aid on Deer; the shadow clones dissipating as kunai embedded themselves into the bushins that were not able to deflect them.

Once the smoke had settled, Naruto noticed that Sasuke had disappeared into the trees in pursuit of Itachi. The blonde ANBU cursed but kept his focus on helping Shikamaru and Cat-taicho. "Damnit teme, you better not get yourself killed."

Naruto reached into his pouch and retrieved his first-aid kit, pulling out numerous bandages and large wads of gauze. Four clones assisted in wrapping Shikamaru head to toe with the medical supplies before calling it good. Deer made a disgruntled remark at Fox's slipshod field dressing, but decided that it was too troublesome to continue to comment. The blonde ANBU stuck his tongue out at the lazy tactician, but Deer never saw it.

Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and retrieved a solid red kunai; black kanji adorned the blade as well as a foot long slip of paper, which was also covered in the Asiatic characters. The blond leaned forward and ran his thumb across one of Deer's numerous wounds where the blood had already begun to seep through the gauze, drawing a hiss from the other man. Then the vulpine ANBU wiped the blood down the slip of paper and held the special kunai into the air and performed two dozen hand seals. Naruto gripped the hilt and held it above Deer's body and winced, "Sorry Deer, but I have to do this."

Shikamaru's masked visage tilted weakly to the side his body tense with confusion. "Do…what Naruto?"

Without another word Naruto drove the red blade into Deer's shoulder, a scream of pain erupted from behind the already wounded ANBU's mask. Fox closed his eyes and did his best to tune out his comrade's anguished cries. With the yelling far from his mind, Fox began to form more hand seals and he laid his hands on the team's resident strategist.

At first nothing happened, but then a deep red chakra seeped from the blondeshinobi's palms and began to cover the wounded man's form. Fox could feel the Kyuubi's chakra as it crept along until it reached the blade embedded in Deer's shoulder.

The injured ANBU's head jerked up slightly and watched as the volatile life energy spread across his form, and it _burned_; yes, this was most definitely a drag. "Fox, what kind of technique is this-?"

Fox waited until the Kyuubi's chakra had covered the lazy shinobi from head to toe before speaking, "Just relax, Shika. This technique is going to get you to Konoha in the blink of an eye. Now close your eyes, relax and let me work."

With a mental seal forming in Naruto's mind, the kanji on the blade began to glow an eerie purple; the lettering and ink slithered from the paper and down the blade to cover Shikamaru's body.

Naruto nodded his head**; **pleased that the first and second stages of his technique were initiated and performed flawlessly. With a grunt, Fox dragged Cat next to Deer and settled his taicho on an uninjured area of the cloud-watching ANBU's stomach and placed the lazy shinobi's his arm over her unconscious form. "Hold onto her tightly, Deer, because the two of you are going on one hell of a trip."

Shikamaru wrapped his good arm around the woman next to him and nodded. Naruto stood up and sealed the technique with a _**tiger**_ symbol. In a flash of bright red light, the injured strategist and the unconscious ANBU captain had disappeared from the battle field, leaving a crater in their wake.

A mellow voice echoed throughout the grassy clearing: **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**

Naruto's smile faded as he saw a golden ball of flame erupt from the forest and watched as Sasuke careened out of the forest and past him; body scorched and smoking. Fox's eyes widened, "RAVEN!"

Just as Fox was about to rush to his partner's aid, a bout of laughter caused Naurto to turn around just in time to see Kisame dispatch the last of his shadow clones with a swing of his bandage covered sword; the smoke from the bushins quickly dissipating. "Finally! I thought there wouldn't be an end to those damn clones!"

"There is more where that came from, asshole." Fox growled and placed his hands into the seal to produce more Shadow Clones, but a strangely melodic voice rang out; Naruto froze.

"Kisame, don't provoke Naruto-kun, there is no need to expend energy…needlessly." A grunt from the shark like nin was the elder Uchiha's only reply.

Naruto craned his neck to see Uchiha Itachi leaning against a tree, his hands still locked in place from the katon technique that incapacitated Sasuke. The missing Konoha ninja reached up and nonchalantly yanked a kunai from his shoulder; seemingly ignoring the blood that flowed as a result from his action. "I have to admit little brother, you are improving. This time last year you wouldn't have been able to touch me, let alone stab. But… you still don't have the hatred needed to kill me. Maybe you need a little more…motivation?"

Kisame laughed, "Come on Itachi, quick fucking around with the kid's mind and help me with the kitsune!"

The Sharingan wielder frowned but complied. Yes, the mission came first. Itachi reversed his grip on the blade and sent it sailing towards Raven's prone form; an attempt to add more insult to the already debilitating injuries. There was a clang of metal on metal as Narutostepped in between Sasuke and the blade; using his own kunai to intercept Itachi's. Fox spared a glance at Raven before pulling out another red kunai. Kisame moved to intercept, but Itachi waved him off; Sharingan activated and memorizing the blonde shinobi's every action.

With the seals finished, Naruto nicked Sasuke's shoulder and used the blood to scrawl on the paper; driving the blade into Raven's shoulder. A grunt resulted, but the raven haired man could only nod at Naruto's actions as he shakily raised his hand to place it on Naruto's shoulder, "Come back alive, dobe."

The blonde Jinchuriki performed a few more seals and laid his hands one Sasuke, the Kyuubi's chakra and the kanji from the blade consumed the youngest Uchiha. Fox chuckled and spoke, "You can count on it, teme," before Sasuke too disappeared in a bright flash of red light.

Itachi watched intently as Naruto performed the technique, a small smile coming to his lips. "Bravo, Naruto-kun. You managed to replicate the Yondaime's technique almost perfectly. But his jutsu didn't require hand seals or blood."

Fox snorted as he set himself in a battle stance, hands placed in front of him, he needed to end this fight, _now_. The blond ANBU knew there wasn't a chance in hell that he could stand up to the two missing ninja by himself, especially since the transportation jutsus he used ate up a majority of his chakra. Naruto gritted his teeth and steeled himself as he created another wave of shadow clones. "**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**"

In the blink of an eye a hundred Narutos surrounded the real blond; all dressed in ANBU battle uniforms, and the group split into two, half heading towards Kisame, and the other speeding off towards the Uchiha. After a quick assessment of the situation, Fox decided that it would be safer to travel with the group towards Kisame. Multiple poofs could be heard as shadow clones were effortlessly dispatched by the two missing ninja.

Itachi hung back and took to the trees, using ranged techniques to fend off the solid bushins while Kisame used his sword to destroy his attackers. The shark ninja laughed as a single swipe dispersed five bushins as once, but his laughter faded as a final pair of clones burst through the smoke, a Rasengan formed in the front most clones' hand. The Shinobi Swordsman's eyes widened and he barely managed to bring Samehada between himself and the swirling ball of blue energy. Time stood still for both Kisame and the clones as the ball impacted the sword…before being completely absorbed by the sword; with their reserves wasted, the clones disappeared into smoke and the shark nin visibly relaxed.

"Damn, that was a close one. Itachi, you think that kid is ever going to learn some new tricks?"

Itachi silently leapt down from the trees and stared at the shark nin. His eyes narrowed and he reached into his robes and produced two fists full of shurikin.

"Watch your flank, Kisame"

Kisame arched an eyebrow and spun one hundred and eighty degrees only to receive a Rasengan in the shoulder. **"Rasengan**!" The swirling blue chakra tore into his shoulder and the missing nin howled in anger and pain as he was sent careening towards Itachi; who calmly sidestepped his companion's flying body and dutifully riddled Fox's uniform with the throwing stars.

Naruto gasped as nearly a dozen shuriken penetrated his body; he couldn't move a muscle without the small blades cutting further into him, and consequentially increasing the pain. A deep voice echoed around in his head, _**"You can't fight like this whelp, and as much as I hate retreating, I like living so much more."**_

_"Shit……I hear you…this hurts!"_

Using all of the strength he could muster, Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and produce another red kunai. He stared at the Uchiha's figure, careful to not make eye contact; the last thing he needed was to be caught in the missing nin's powerful genjutsu, or even hisMangekyou while trying to make his escape. Naruto double checked the paper attached to it to make sure that it was addressed to 'Konoha Memorial Hospital' before pulling up his mask and placing it between his teeth.

The removal of the mask alone was considered grounds for expulsion from ANBU, but Akatsuki knew it was him from the start, so what did it matter? He set himself up for the technique, running his blood across the paper. _**"This is it, Whelp. Its do or die, and for both of our sakes, I hope you do."**_

Itachi's eyes widened as the sight of the kunai, and he began to rush forward at the blond ANBU, determined to not let his quarry escape._ "Quiet fur ball, I can't concentrate when you talk to me."_

Naruto's hand seals became frantic as he struggled to finish the technique before the Bijou hunter could halt his jutsu. _**"Its dog, tiger, bird, tiger, ram, bird, dragon, rat, rabbit, and don't forget the tiger seal at the very end-"**_

"_Fuck! I know that! Shut up and let me work!"_

Itachi was now less than eight yards away from Naruto, and in an attempt to halt the progress, the missing nin threw another barrage of shurikin at the ANBU just as the blonde raised the blade and drove it into his thigh. Despite the fact that nearly a dozen more shurikin made themselves welcome in his body, Naruto couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as he felt the Kyuubi's familiar chakra wash over him; not only would it protect him from Itachi, but it seemed to dull his pain._** "Well, whelp; don't expect me to heal you when we arrive at the hospital; as far as I am concerned you earned your stay."**_

With a pained grin at Itachi, he raised his hands and performed a _ram_ symbol and welcomed the feeling of vertigo as he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

888888888888888

Itachi frowned as he watched his assigned Jinchuriki disappear in a bright light; this was the second time this year the blonde Jinchuriki had evaded his grasp, and this troubled the missing nin greatly as he strolled over towards his partner's body. He stopped as surveyed the damage caused by the blonde's Rasengan. The blue ball of wind natured chakra tore Kisame's shoulder to shreds; ligaments would need to be reattached, arteries would need to be cauterized shut, broken bones mended and skin grafted.

The Akatsuki member looked at his partner, "Are you still alive?" he inquired, the faintest hint of amusement coming to his voice.

The shark nin gurgled slightly before raising his good arm, giving the amused Uchiha the bird, "Fuck you too."

With his smirk hidden by his large collar, the eldest Uchiha set down and began to tend to his partner's wounds. Leader wasn't going to be happy with having Kisame out of commission for up to a couple of months. But that was not was predominantly on the Uchiha's mind as he cauterized the wounds shut. What _was_ on his mind was the fact that the ANBU Jinchuriki did not use a _**tiger**_ seal at the end of the technique, like he had done with the rest of his squad.

Itachi finished patching Kisame up and headed off towards their base of operations. He looked at Kisame as he lagged behind; a free Jinchuriki and an out of commission Bijou hunter. Yes, Leader was _not_ going to be happy.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, its Ignorant One here, and this is the pilot chapter to a series I have thought about writing for a **_**long**_** time now. I have toyed around with this idea for months but never really got around to it until now. **

**I plan on using this intro as a basis for each subsequent series I plan on starting. As I am sure you can tell from the context, this is a Naruto crossover with 'X' number of series. Among them I intend to have a Bleach crossover because I have seen way to many "Super Naruto" fics…or fics where Naruto dies and becomes a shinigami. I would like to put an end to that and create a story where Naruto **_**interacts**_** with shinigami instead of **_**becoming**_** one. And Naruto will be far from super powered…but all of that good stuff will be revealed in due time.**

**I also plan on having a Full Metal Alchemist crossover…maybe even Death Note considering I have started watching that series and absolutely love its twists and turns…but the likely hood of that happening is slim to none due to the fact that there are very few way for the characters to interact without having some **_**serious**_** OCness.**

**So yeah…but don't expect those to come into the planning process until my current crossover is at least halfway completed. **

**Also, if you read this note, please tell me in your review and you will be my hero! Also, your reviews will help me determine if I should continue or if I am just wasting my time here.**


	2. Defying the Laws of Memory

**Title: Defying the Laws of…**

**Author: Ignorant One **

**Words: **

**Story Description: A pilot chapter of a new series as Naruto is forced to take refuge in another world by his own blunder. His decision, while carrying no major consequence, will help shape the worlds and lives of those he interacts with.**

**Chapter Description: We finally see what crossover this story is, and we introduce the characters as well. Action! Let us see how well I can write this out.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. I have gotten over one thousand hits for the first chapter. And you know how many people reviewed? Five. That's 5 out of 1,000 people. Seriously, is it that hard to read a single chapter and not have something to say? Anything at all please. It would really help me out if you told me what you liked, and what you didn't like about it as well. Every bit helps.**

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8* = a change in either point of view, setting, or time.

Talking: "Blah"

Thoughts: _Blah._

Hollow Talking: _"Blah"_

Kyuubi Talking: **"Blah"**

Kyuubi Thoughts: _**Blah**_

Jutsu/Techniques: **Random no Jutsu!**

It was hazy and dark, a strong wind swept over a large valley and between massive stone pillars. A grainy, dark mist was pushed along by the wind; filling the surprisingly small gaps between the pillars with a suffocating atmosphere.

The dry feel of the land was only outmatched by how empty it felt. The echoing of nothingness as tiny rays of light forced their way through a nearly impenetrable smoke-like cloud cover. This created a haunting, shimmering effect for the sky; which provided a backdrop for the thick stone pillars.

The chilled air did nothing to disturb the inky blackness of the shadows, nor did it affect the impermeable gray fog that carpeted the ground. The fog only parted as multiple figures seemed to spring out from the fog; each landing effortlessly at the peaks of the multiple pillars. The bodies of the figures were silhouetted against the shimmering gray sky, and their poses varied until a passing ray of light illuminated one of the figures, revealing a bone white mask; large eye sockets seemed to gleam an unnatural red before a deep voice emanated from its large mouth.

"_I shall go."_

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

It was extremely sunny, and the birds were chirping as a quartet of figures wove their way up a large concrete road. There were two young girls up leading the way while two men followed behind them at a distance. One of the two girls, held a hand up to her sandy hair and let out a loud sigh as she surveyed the vast distance to the top of the hill they still had to traverse. "Oh man, we're never going to make it to the top." She whined.

The other girl let an annoyed expression creep over her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, dark brown hair held out of her eyes by a ball cap. "Speak for yourself sister," she scoffed, "This hill is no big problem."

The sandy haired girl looked at her sibling when brown haired girl leaned over towards her, "Please just don't let dad hear you say that-"

Then there came an outburst from behind the female pair, and they turned to see a tall man wearing a bright red jacket and a large black backpack performing a handstand. "You can do it, Yuzu! Just hang in there!"

The eldest of the two girls sighed and then turned around to continue her hike up hill, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Great. Now you've done it. Just ignore him Yuzu. Giving guys like dad attention only encourages them."

Yuzu turned her honey colored eyes to her older sister and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by a bout of bellowing laughter. "That my dear Karin, is where you are wrong!" The strange man only identified as "dad" seemed to run up the hill on his hands, reaching speeds that would only be possible in a cartoon. "As a dad, I am automatically encouraged even if you ignore me!"

The dark haired girl's eye twitched as her father neared, and she cocked back a leg and lashed out, kicking the man back down the hill; rolling her eyes when he rolled out of sight. "Come on lets get to the top before he comes back."

Ichigo Kurosaki stared at the retreating form of his father, Isshin Kurosaki, as he rolled back down the hill the former quartet has spent the past three hours climbing; his face betraying his surprise at the amount of force behind Karin's kick. The strawberry blonde shook his head and sighed, then again, his father always was a person for theatrics, and the shanghaied substitute shinigami wouldn't be shocked if the troublesome man had rolled down the hill of his own volition. With an annoyed groan, Ichigo walked up the hill after his two younger sisters.

_It's too damn hot._ He thought to himself,_ Even for the middle of June…its June 17__th__…the same as that day._ An image of a boy dressed in a yellow rain coat and woman walking through a heavy downpour flashed across his mind. The strawberry blonde closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the images. _…But today is nothing like that day._

The teen continued up the hill after his sisters, posture slumped and hands shoved into his pockets; the way he carried himself and his facial expression denoted him as lost in thought or brooding. Ichigo sighed again, and looked up when he heard Yuzu squeak. The substitute shinigami slapped a hand over his eyes and let out an aggravated growl as he saw what the sandy haired Kurosaki sibling was pointing at.

At the top of the concrete road stood a thin, short girl wearing a bright yellow sundress…and enthusiastically waving a snow white sun hat above her head…all the while laughing like she was having the time of her life.

Ichigo's eye ticked.

_Yup. Leave it to the dead girl to have no tact._

The blonde raced up to his sisters and tried to draw their attention away from the smiling and laughing girl. That's when Karin shot a question his way. "Ichigo, do you know her? If not, she looks to happy to be visiting a burial ground."

Ichigo was flustered by the question, and fidgeted around nervously, waving his arms around awkwardly as he tried to come up with a believable answer to her question. "Uh….well!? You see….I don't know her! Yeah, I've never seen her before in my life!"

Karin's voice took on a suspicious tone as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully; Yuzu just stared at the still smiling and waving Rukia with a bewildered expression. "I don't know Ichigo…" Karin began, "It looks as if she knows you…and know that I think about it, she looks kind of familiar."

Ichigo let out a nervous laugh as he backpedaled out of his previous statements. "You know you're right! I _do_ remember her now! I think she was….in my class when I was in middle school! How _nostalgic_!" He said, his voice shaking slightly as it took on a higher pitch.

"You know what?! I think I am going to go talk to her right now," The blonde ran up the hill towards Rukia, all the while giving his sisters a fake grin, "So why don't you two go on to mom's grave without me?"

Once at the top, Ichigo grabbed hold of Rukia and sped off into the forest, his laughing heard all of the way back down the hill. The blonde shinigami was so far off that he didn't hear Karin chuckle, or the subsequent conversation between the two girls.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"So, what do you think you're doing, huh? Following me around?!"

_Blunt as ever_.

Rukia crossed her arms over her small breasts and gave Ichigo a stern look, not flinching or moving when the angry teen got in her face. "Baka. What were you planning on doing if a hollow showed up, hrm?"

The powerless shinigami's face remained emotionless as Ichigo glared down at her; she wasn't the least bit intimidated by the boy's actions. "That's not what I meant-" he began as he waved his arm in front of her, "What I mean is, if you are going to follow me, you could at least be discreet! I already have enough problems without my family thinking you and I are linked somehow."

Rukia just stared at him until he finished. She mulled Ichigo's suggestion around in her head before she realized her folly. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think of it at the time."

The petite shinigami eyed him curiously, wondering if his irritation really stemmed from her momentary absentmindedness or the fact that today was June 17th; the anniversary of the death of Ichigo's mother. She must not have realized it, but her expression hardened, and that combined with her crossed arms and wide stance made the strawberry blonde boy pretty uncomfortable. Rukia roused herself out of her thoughts and raised her eyes, locking them with the boy's own hazel orbs. "I have a question that I've been meaning to ask you."

With a nod from Ichigo, she continued. "I was wondering…you have said before that you have been able to see the dead for as long as you could remember, correct?" The blonde nodded again, and Rukia continued, "And…you said that she was killed…your mother. Who killed her?"

Rukia didn't get the chance to elaborate on her question when Ichigo cut her off. "I didn't say anything about that." His voice was stern, and he was dismissing her question.

"Who killed her?" Rukia asked again.

"I didn't say anything about that. Forget it." He repeated, this time more forcefully.

"You said you could see ghosts since you were a child," Rukia stated matter-o-factly, her eyes determined, "So answer me this…was the one who killed your mother…a Hollow?"

The small woman noticed Ichigo's eyes widen and realized that she had struck something. Something that could possibly give her the answer she needed, so she pressed on, laying more facts out on the ground in front of him. "There is that possibility. If you could see ghosts, then that means you had to of had a reiatsu high enough that you could have attracted a Hollow and it had killed…your mother by mistake."

Throughout her statements Rukia could see a change in Ichigo, from being shocked, to saddened, then to a brief flash of anger…and then to what seemed dismissive and condescending as a smirk crawled across his face. The blond snorted, "That, Rukia…is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

This statement shocked Rukia, and he continued. "Everything with you…you always suspect Hollows. Not everything is Hollow related…if you want the truth Rukia…" Ichigo began to walk towards her, then paused right next to her. "I killed her."

With that, Ichigo sped off, leaving Rukia standing there on the dirt and gravel path feeling like she had done something wrong. Rukia blinked back a tear as she watched him sprint away. _Ichigo…_

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Ichigo didn't know how long he had been sitting there in the middle of a dirt path, but that was as far as he got until the images and the memories that plagued the last six years of his life had surfaced. The blonde stared at the dirt, his hands digging into the earth as the memories played over and over again in his mind.

_It had been a cool afternoon until it went from a sunny day to a full on downpour. Thanks to his mother's intuition, Kurosaki Ichigo had been fully outfitted with a one piece yellow raincoat that extended past his knees and a matching pair of yellow goulashes, while his mother held a large umbrella in her hand._

_The young boy was smiling like the ever cheerful child he was, and his mother was holding his hand. The blonde pair were laughing with each other over something so simple as jumping a deep puddle; a grin on his face as the water splashed all around them. One thing stood out in that moment, and it was Ichigo's mother's smiling face._

Ichigo smiled lightly as all of the memories of his mother played through his head; her smiling visage worming its way into his conscious, helping lift the burden that hung over his head and his heart. But quick as a flash, the good feeling left his heart as the image of his mother laying face down in a puddle of her own blood knocked away every shred of security he felt.

"_Mommy! Mommy!" The young Ichigo shrieked, grabbing hold of his mother's shoulder with his tiny hands, "Get up mommy! Please! We have to go home! Mommy…"_

_Ichigo_

_Ichigo!_

"Ichigo!" A nasally voice and a light impact on his head stirred him from his painful memories. "Ichigo! Nee-san is…!"

With a growl and a scowl, the boy grasped the stuffed animal by his mouth and shut him up. "What the hell Kon-!?" Ichigo stopped yelling at looked at the modified soul's worried expression.

The stuffed lion only had to say two words.

"Nee-san is…"

Ichigo Kurosaki shook off any foreboding feelings and took off into the forest where he had left the headstrong shinigami.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

_It's been a year, hasn't it mom? Have you been well?_

Karin snorted at her own thought as she prayed in front of her mother's grave.

_I guess you can't be well if you're dead…now can you?_

Her mother's smiling face flashed through her mind, strawberry hair and hazel eyes flooded her senses before she snapped out of her thoughts and returned to her prayers.

_We're all doing well on this side. Me, and Yuzu, and Ichi-nii, and…father. It has been really hard on us, but we have been pulling through year after year, trying to be strong for you-_

Karin frowned as she was once again jostled from her prayer to her deceased mother, except instead of it being a memory, it was the sound of crying. The tom-boy looked down and placed her hands on her hips before kneeling down next to her little sister. "Really now Yuzu. Stop with the crying already. You do it year after year. We turn eleven this year, yanno? By then we're practically grown ups and we can't…"

Karin wasn't surprised when Yuzu looked up at her, the youngest Kurosaki's hazel eyes locking with the elder sibling's deep violet ones; tears spilling down her face, a little snot trailing down her mouth. "I know that Karin-chan but I…."

The middle Kurosaki sighed as she stood up, removing the ball cap to run her fingers through her hair. "Then you don't get it at all…."

_Boom._

That's all Karin could describe it as. It felt like a bomb had just been dropped next to her, and she could _feel_ the shockwaves wash over her body. It seemed to permeate the air around her, like an enormous pressure pushing down on her; constricting her. It was very unnerving for the girl, and very frightening. Her mind screamed at her to move, to flee the area…

What had frightened the tom-boy the most was the fact that her body refused to listen to her commands. She felt like she was frozen in place, even breathing hard to manage. "Yuzu…where is dad?"

The young girl sniffled and looked up at her, wiping the tears off of her face with the back of her hand. "Dad is down near the shrine…he said that he had to speak with the priest about something…"

Karin shivered.

_Of all the times to be a useless father, he chooses now to do it!_

"_There you are, my little morsel."_

The girl looked around frantically for the sound of the voice. It freaked her out, sending shivers up and down her spine; causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. The enormous weight on her shoulders intensified as her eyes scanned the area, searching for the sound of the voice, but finding nothing but empty air. _Doesn't Yuzu feel that!?_ She asked herself. Karin looked down at Yuzu and opened her mouth. "Yuzu! We need to get out of here!"

This time the invisible creature boomed again, it's deep voice penetrating through the open air. _"Eh-heh-heh. You are going to come with me for a little while…the more bait the better."_

That statement didn't sit well with Karin, but it wasn't like she had a choice as something heavy connected with her chest and sent her careening head over heels down the pavement walk; body screeching to a halt. Yuzu didn't have enough time to yell anything else other than her sister's name until Karin felt all of the air being forced out of her lungs as the creature pinned her to the concrete.

"Yuzu…" she gasped out, trying desperately to take a breath, "Get out of here…!"

The sandy haired Kurosaki nodded and turned around, but didn't get far as something curled around her neck and hoisted the girl into the air. The girl was kicking and gasping; trying desperately to breathe, mind racing to try and figure out just what was happening to her.

"_Hah! And just where do you think you're going, hrm?"_ The voice chuckled.

"Yuzu…" Karin gasped as she watched her sister strung up by her neck by what appeared to a shimmering snake…or tentacle of some sort. The creature laughed again at Yuzu's struggles before placing more weight on Karin.

"_You are very small…" The creature let out a morbid laugh, "You won't even do as an appetizer."_

What little air Karin had in her lungs was forced out, and black began to seep across the edges of her vision as she let out one more gasp. "Yuzu…"

Karin Kurosaki closed her eyes and didn't open them.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

It was very shoddy, and it relied more on brute strength rather than finesse to shear through the hairy tentacle, but it did the job. Ichigo sliced through the hair that was holding his sister, and rotated through the air, collecting Yuzu and clutching her close to his chest as he landed; facing probably the most disgusting Hollow to date.

Ichigo looked on, eyes taking in his opponent. It looked like a four-legged bi-pedal chicken. A very _hairy_ four-legged chicken. But this Hollow's most prominent feature, as well every Hollow, was its giant, bone-white mask. Two large, ruby red eyes filled in the eye sockets, and six commas, three on each side of the nasal cavity, adorned the bridge of its nose and large cheek bones. What really set this Hollow apart from the rest was its large set of exposed teeth which were set in somewhat of a joyous smile; its happy exterior offset the creature's truly disgusting intentions.

"_Hah! I've been waiting for you shinigami."_ It said as he held the unconscious Karin up in his claws. _"One hostage is enough for me."_

"Karin!" Ichigo hissed as he placed Yuzu next to a headstone a couple meters behind him. "A hostage!? You coward!"

The Hollow just laughed and waved Karin around in front of the substitute shinigami. That's when Ichigo's eyes locked onto a ghostly white form floating in front of him. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. _It's her! The girl from the river!_ He thought, but then he heard Rukia reply to him and realized that he had said it out loud. "Yes," The strawberry soul reaper carefully observed the figure, taking in it's expressionless face and plain white dress.

"Yes. That's the little girl I tried to save six years ago. I….I tried to stop her from jumping into the river…and when I…" Ichigo choked for a second, his hands clenching his Zanpaktou in a white-knuckled death grip. "And when I came too, she had disappeared…and my mother was dead!"

The Hollow laughed as it swung both of the girls from side to side. _"Six years you say, shinigami? That's a _very_ long time. You can't expect me to remember _every_ last soul I've devoured now can you?"_ With another laugh, the girl seemed to have it's head spilt in two, and the dress it wore disappeared into thin air as a long brown tentacle shot out of the spilt girl and connected with the very top of the Hollow's mask; the dress and body in halves made it look like a fishing lure.

The trio of shinigami's eyes widened at this. But only Rukia and the other shinigami, Saidou Eikichirou, knew what it meant. Ichigo snarled at the display and swung his sword around behind him, legs bending and tensing, ready to charge the unusual Hollow. "Just what the hell are you!? Some kind of oversized fishing pole with teeth!? Let Karin go-"

It was simple, low and determined. "Hold on, Ichigo." Rukia said, pointing towards the fishing lure made out of the faux little girl. "I know that Hollow."

Saidou stood with his back straight and sighed, running a hand through his slicked-back hair with a sigh; throwing in his two cents. "So do I, that's Grand Fisher."

Ichigo looked behind him towards the shinigami pair, eyes locking with Rukia's for a moment; his sword in front to defend the trio should the Hollow strike. "Grand…Fisher?"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and swallowed heavily, closing her eyes and nodding. "That Hollow's codename is Grand Fisher. The scum keeps himself invisible and disguises that lure growing out of his head as a human. Anyone who sees the lure has a high amount of reiatsu, and Grand Fisher attacks with impunity; devouring the poor soul and absorbing its power."

Rukia uncrossed her arms and opened her eyes, staring down the monstrosity. "For over fifty years this Hollow has either evaded or devoured every shinigami Soul Society has sent after it. And after costly trial and error, we know that his favorite victims are…women."

Ichigo spun around to face Rukia, his eyes locking with her's; almost pleading to the female shinigami to tell the truth. "So does that mean…my mother, was attacked by him!?"

Rukia looked away, eyes half-lidded and filled with guilt. She simply nodded.

The strawberry shinigami's eyes narrowed to slits, and his teeth ground together; his anger boiling over and spilling out into his body; arms growing stiff, legs jittery, and hands twitching. Fuel was added to the fire when the Hollow laughed to itself; its lure swinging from side to side tauntingly. _"Impressive, impressive. You were very lucky as a little boy…you saw my lure and yet you still lived. Perhaps it was my intention to eat you on the spot…but there is something about the women…so sweet, and soft…and are to delectable for me to pass up."_

Rukia snarled, taking a step forward. "You bastard! You disgust me!"

Saidou gritted his teeth at the Hollow's comment, his hand tightening around the hilt of his Zanpaktou. He shut his eyes and then took a deep breath before letting it out; relaxing his body. "Ichigo, you have to stay calm. Anger impairs your judgment, and-"

Ichigo ignored the comment and yelled, charging the Hollow with all his strength; swinging the sword around wildly as he approached. The substitute shinigami brought his oversized Zanpaktou above his head and leapt high in the air, swinging downwards with the intent of cleaving the filthy Hollow in two. "You bastard! Karin! Hang on!"

In the blink of an eye, the Grand Fisher had disappeared, and Ichigo's blade connected with nothing but the compacted pavement; sending chunks of debris into the air and painful tremors up his arms. "You fool! Don't be so reckless!" Rukia shouted, dashing towards Ichigo.

The irate soul reaper had just enough time to leap into the air and dodge the chicken claw-like hand that the Hollow had sent his way; landing tactlessly on the top of a stone wall built into the hill. The Hollow laughed at his evasion and leapt into the air, its hair extending from its grotesque body to wrap around the boy. _"Now why don't you just sit there,"_ Grand Fisher chortled, raising Karin up and waving her in front of the restrained soul reaper, _"and watch as I devour this little girl."_

Ichigo's eyes widened and he couldn't let his sister be eaten by such a monster. His struggle to free himself doubled, and he shouted at the Hollow, just barely grabbing its attention while Karin hung just feet from its large open maw. "No don't! Please!"

The Hollow gave a hearty laugh and raised the little girl up above his gaping maw, slowly lowering her down. His advance, however, was stopped when the cold steel of Ichigo's Zanpaktou bit into his shoulder. Grand Fisher let out a pained roar and tossed the unconscious Karin towards a row of thick headstones, her body being caught by Ichigo as he leapt away from the Hollow to avoid any retaliatory attacks.

Ichigo was quick to set the girl down as he turned his attention to the now hostage-less hollow. "Now, you're mine." The substitute soul reaper growled, and soon silence reigned supreme on the battlefield as neither parties spoke.

_Drip._

Rain.

_Drip._

The rains have come…just like that day.

**Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter has been a long time in coming…I can barely remember what I was going to do to end this chapter until now. Yeah…this fight will be a little bit different than from what happened in the anime…mostly because I really don't feel like writing it all out.**

**~IO**


End file.
